What if: Will meets Emma in High School
by Need for Fic
Summary: E se Will conhecesse Emma antes de se casar com Terri? AU. Ano calculado 1995.


**Título:** What if: Will meets Emma in High School  
**Autor:****Marcia Litman**  
**Categoria:** pré-série (calculei 1995), AU  
**Advertências:** Nenhuma por enquanto  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** SDS  
**Completa:**[ ] Yes [X] No  
**Resumo:** E se Will conhecesse Emma antes de se casar com Terri?

**N/A:**Loucura, loucura, loucura

A questão é que fiquei com essa ideia na cabeça e quero muito explorá-la

Totalmente viagem de LSD [/walterbishop] Não curte, não leia.

Se curte, embarque nessa de cabeça

* * *

**Prólogo: Tudo foi natural entre nós desde o começo**

O destino não se trata de uma linha reta, com começo e fim pré-determinados.

Cada passo do caminho que trilhamos nos apresenta escolhas, as quais são fundamentais para definir o rumo que essa estrada de nossa vida irá tomar.

E o destino final dessa estrada somos nós mesmos que definimos, seguindo as nossas próprias escolhas.

Mas, e se mudam as nossas alternativas? Será que nossas escolhas também mudam?

Primeiras vezes eram sempre as piores, Emma Pillsbury pensou, enquanto entrava na primeira sala marcada em seu horário. Aula de espanhol, isso seria realmente difícil. Ela nunca fora muito boa na aprendizagem de novos idiomas. E esperava que seu desempenho nessa disciplina fosse maior que as suas expectativas.

Ao entrar na sala, ela buscou o lugar mais isolado possível. Odiava chamar a atenção, ainda mais no primeiro dia no William McKinley High. Com êxito, conseguiu achar uma carteira no canto esquerdo da sala, ao fundo.

Ela encarou a cadeira e a carteira, fazendo uma cara de desgosto. Sabe-se lá quem teria passado por ali, e que germes trouxera consigo.

Olhou para os dois lados, constatando ainda estar sozinha na sala. Pegou em sua bolsa um pequeno frasco de álcool e uma flanela. Molhou o pano no líquido de cheiro forte, esfregando-o em seguida contra os móveis que lhe cabiam. Ficou tão distraída em sua tarefa que nem percebeu que estava sendo observada por alguém.

-Achei que isso era trabalho do zelador...

Emma se assustou, dando um pulo e soltando um pequeno grito. Em seguida, ela levou a mão direita ao coração, e se virou na direção da voz desconhecida.

-Desculpa se eu te assustei. Não achei que você estava tão distraída com... sabe-se lá o que você está fazendo.

Cruzando os braços na frente do peito, ela contorceu o rosto em irritação.

-Você, um... poderia ter feito sinal que estava aí? Pessoas morrem de susto, sabia?

O rapaz soltou um pequeno riso.

-Não, não sabia. Mas, sério, não queria te assustar. Só... achei interessante o que você estava fazendo. Aliás, por quê você estava limpando isso? Sabe, primeiro dia de aula. A escola está bem limpa, até onde eu sei.

Ela descruzou os braços, ruborizando levemente.

-Eu... só gosto das coisas um pouco limpas.

-Um pouco? Ah, ok... – ele então apontou para a carteira à frente dela – Posso sentar aqui?

-A-aqui? – ela estranhou a pergunta, gaguejando um pouco. – Por quê?

-Ora, porque gostei de você e gostaria de uma boa companhia nas aulas de espanhol. Algum problema nisso?

-N-não, claro que não.

-Então...

-Então o quê? Ah, sim... claro. – ela sorriu pela primeira vez – Pode sentar sim.

-Obrigado. – ele retribuiu o sorriso.

A moça guardou o álcool na bolsa e colocou o pano em uma sacola de plástico, acomodando-se em seguida em seu lugar, agora devidamente higienizado. Ela então observou o rapaz que estava à sua frente. Suspirou fundo, antes de cutucar o ombro dele. Ele se virou para trás e olhou com curiosidade na expressão.

-Acho que começamos com o pé esquerdo. – ela disse.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios dele.

-Tem razão. Deixa eu me apresentar. – ele estendeu a mão espalmada, em sinal de cumprimento – Oi, meu nome é William Schuester. Mas pode me chamar de Will.

Hesitando um pouco, ela suspirou e apertou a mão dele.

-Emma Pillsbury. Eu me mudei com a minha família da Virgínia para cá.

As mãos se separaram.

-Isso explica o sotaque.

-Eu não tenho sotaque. – ela pareceu se enfurecer de novo.

-Claro que não. – ele sorriu. – Olha, qualquer coisa que precisar nesse período de adaptação ao McKinley, pode contar comigo.

Will piscou de leve e ela ruborizou um pouco.

-Obrigada, Will.

* * *

N/A: o Need For Fic é o primeiro fórum brasileiro para fanfics de todos os tipos e casais. Temos aqui no ff apenas uma amostra das fics do nosso fórum. Só uma pequena parcela para que você possa degustar e conhecer a qualidade de nossos autores. Cadastre-se e participe!

Para ler a continuação dessa fic, visite: http: / s1. zetaboards . com / Need_for_Fic / topic /2687646/ 1/


End file.
